Short adventures of the Trigun characters
by fallenAngel-710
Summary: short lil stories bout random characters from Trigun. First fan fic >


Disclaimer: Sadly Meryl, Millie and even more depressingly: Vash do not belong to me along with any other characters from Trigun and other shows that are used in this story ::saddness::  
  
And that Delightful Doughnuts is some name i made up for a make-believe restaurant for the story.^.^  
  
This is my first attempt at a fan fic so bare with me ^^;; Doughnut Shortage  
  
One fine day at a quiet and peaceful Delightful Doughnuts restaurant, people were gleefully munching on the glazed, breakfast delight...doughnuts! Suddenly an ear-piercing scream rung throughout the town, the source was locted at the Delightful Doughnuts Restaunt. At the table where it came from was a tall man with a long red coat that covered his whole body, his hair was spiked up and it was a blond color. His face looked worried as his hand felt the bottom of his doughnut box. It was the one and only Vash the Stampede. Vash then tips the white doughnut box upside down and expects a perfectly round, perfctly icened doughnut to land on the table. Instead; mere crumbs of what used to be doughnuts and Kuroneko-san descend from the box and land on the table below.  
"Meow." Kuroneko states cutely, looks up at him, then runs off.  
::Vash blinks twice, surprised and a little confused at the same time then shakes it off...remembering the bigger problem at hand:: "GAH! The doughnuts! T-THEY'RE G-G-GONE!!!" He falls to the ground and cries comical anime tears. "NOOOOOOO!! WHY MY DOUGHNUTS!!" He yells at the top of his lungs.  
People start to stare at him and whisper inaudible comments amongst themselves. Meryl is standing by the door, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed while Millie is sitting with a half eaten doughnut in front of her, sipping coffee at a table.  
"What is he going on about now?" Meryl's head is turned in his Direction and her tone is annoyed.  
Millie shrugs and then states, "I think something about his doughnuts"  
"Why doesn't that surprise me? He's been going on and on about doughnuts for the past week. I thought I was going to go crazy if we went another day without seeing a single sign of a bakery! Luckily there was this nice Delightful Doughnuts in town." Meryl continues complaining.  
Millie manages an "Mmmhmm" between chewing her doughnut and taking a sip of her coffee to wash it down and a nod of her head incase Meryl didn't hear her.  
"Aha! I know!" He stands up suddenly; quickly with his index finger extended upwards. "The counter man...he shall supply me with those fattening treats. HA HA!" Vash exclaims happily, winks, and gives his an idea a thumbs up.  
"He's talking to himself again mommy!" A little girl chirps up.  
"Just pay no attention and drink your milk...quit staring." The childs mother chimes in.  
"But everyone else is staring" The little girl states observantly and then decides to listen to her mother. She whispers, "He's kind of scary huh mommy?" Her mother just nods.  
There are more comments scattered about the restaurant.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Vash laughs maniacally out of nervousness and more people stare at him. "...right...anyways." He mumbles to himself and walks toward the counter. "Excuse me sir, i NEED to buy some more doughnuts." Vash states.  
"Sorry mister...but we are all out of doughnuts. That guy with the blue hair over there ::he points to a table where a man with blue hair and dressed in all white sits with a stack of doughnuts:: bought the last fourty or so. Our next shipment comes in early tomorrow though." The counter worker explains.  
"WHAT?! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE...AN UPSET...AN INJUSTICE! No doughnuts??" Vash exclaims loudly and slams his fist on the counter. He looks evilly over at Legato and Legato begins to quietly laugh evilly. ::Vah starts to choke Legato like Homer from the simpsons does to Bart...but then gets a different idea:: "Violence solves nothing!" Vash exclaims suddebnly then looks at the counter workers name tag. "AH HA! Billy! You will help me won't you?!" Vash puts his arm around Billy. "Won't you?!" Vash inquires.  
"....no..." Billy answers and plucks Vash's arm from his shoulder.  
Vash goes about grabbing Billy by the collar and manages to scream at him shocked-like, "WHY NOT?! It's a good cause...a GREAT cause! Its not only for me but for all the doughnut loving freaks out there like me!" Vash states trying to convince Billy.  
"Sheesh Vash, leave the poor guy alone!" Meryl has her hands on her hips and her voice is stern.  
Vash turns around crying comical anime tears while still holding Billy by the collar and says quietly, "b-but Meryl...the d-doughnuts."  
Meryl sighs heavily. "Yes yes i know Vash...the doughnuts. You just ate a whole box by yourself...can't you hold off on them till the next town?" She questions.  
Vash still has Billy by the collar and appears to be thinking about this idea. "Hey! Where are you going?" Vash questions Billy who managed to slip away while Vash was lost in thought.  
Billy becomes nervous and quickly comes up with a response. "Im...going to see if.... there is any doughnuts in the back for you." Vash likes the idea, nods and waits patiently for Billy's return. Legato still calmly eats his fourty or so doughnuts.  
"So you're really Vash the Stampede?" A little girl inquires and points at him. Her big, innocent , blue eyes are questioning, and her brown hair is pulled into two pigtails and then braided.  
Vash smiles and says, "why yes little lady...I am."  
"Are you sure? Because i heard he was mean and tough and i don't think he would wine over something like doughnuts." The little girl adds.  
Vash stays quiet and Meryl chimes in, "Yeah, you would think he wouldn't. But then you see him do it and it's kind of sad." Vash just looks at her with a look on his face like gee...thanks.  
"Bye, bye Billy!" Millie suddenly yells.  
"Wow...you haven't said anything for awhile Millie. And wait what do you mean bye?" Vash commments.  
"He drove away...probably went to find you some doughnuts Vash...musta felt bad." Millie says helpfully.  
"Yeah, I'm sure thats it." Chimes in Meryl with her own opinion (of course). "Can we go now?"  
"Yes, I suppose we can." Vash answers and hangs his head as he walks out the door.  
Suddenly we see Vash's hand creep into a window next to Legato and his stack of doughnuts dissapear out the window. Legato notices but says only a "doughnut stealing freak" under his breath.  
"Hey where'd you get those doughnuts?" Meryl questions Vash.  
"You didn't get them out of the garbage did you? My sister ate something out of the garbage once. She said it tasted pretty good, but i don't know, trash cans always seem so dirty." Millie pipes in her two cents.  
They both look at her and she walks on ignorantly happy.  
"I stole them from Legato...not very smart of him to put them by the window now was it?" Vash answers...proud of himself, then shoves a doughnut in his mouth. "MMMM." 


End file.
